worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Central Star Navy
Aurora-class Battlecruiser: Aurora-class Battlecruiser in technical profile. Aurora-class Battlecruiser in silouhette from a sun. The Aurora-class Battlecruisers serve as the fleet backbone for the Central Star Navy. The "Battlecruiser" designation is given to them to differentiate them from other vessels of the Cruiser class, which lack the extensive landing bays and support facilities for embarked craft and Combat Raptor Groups. The Aurora-class serves as a long-range, long-endurance deepspace heavy warship to secure space lanes, serve as immediate defense of Central Alliance interests, and carry out assault operations when and where needed. The addition of extensive Combat Raptor Groups aboard the vessel enhance its tactical and strategic flexibility in carrying out these missions. Armaments: 2 heavy anti-ship energy batteries; 1 dorsal, 1 ventral Like the powerful cutting beams used by the Shadows and Vorlons on Bab5. These are laser-sheathed beams of concentrated antimatter delivered against enemy targets. Their effects in atmosphere, in particular, can be devastating. 4 Heavy Mass Drivers 10-12 medium energy weapons Several dozen point-defense guns Several dozen drone fighters that are an extension of the PD system (intercept torpedoes, etc, incoming). Armor Shielding Powerful ELINT suites Tractor Beams Embarked Craft: These cruisers were originally designed to carry the following: An air group made up of the following: Raptor group 1: 3 Avengers + 1 Corsair C3I ship Raptor group 2: 3 Avengers + 1 Corsair C3I ship ELINT group 1: 1 Dauntless ELINT ELINT group 2: 1 Dauntless ELINT Cutter Group 1: 1 Admiral Chilkey Cutter Cutter Group 2: 1 Admiral Chilkey Cutter Shuttle group-- a handful of 4 or so passenger shuttles of no combat value; ie, light PD, chaff, jamming etc to escape trouble. The Avengers and other vessels are considered "embarked craft" and used for extended long-range patrols in a given sector and are not seen as "fighters" doing CAPs for the Cruiser. Deck space is available for additional ships if needed; an Aurora-class Battlecruiser can carry twice the nukber of Combat Raptor Groups if needed, or, can carry several combat dropships and serve as an assault vessel. Raptor 1: 1 Corsair + 3 Avenger''s = $60 Raptor 2: 1 ''Corsair + 3 Avenger''s = $60 ELINT 1: 1 ''Dauntless: $20 ELWAR 1: 1 Dauntless: $20 Cutter: 1 ADM Chilkey: $25 Shuttle Group: 4 Mari Ati class shuttles (no combat value) TOTAL Compliment: $185 Carrier qualification: $370 Combat Power: $230 /Superheavy's worth Aurora-class Cruiser total: $600 Classification: Ultra-heavy ---- Keriah-class Cruiser: The Keriah-class Cruisers are close in size to the Aurora-class Battlecruisers, but lack extensive landing bay and support facilities for embarked craft. Because of this lack of support craft, they tend to operate in areas where support is readily available, such as Core and Second-Expansion sectors. Their mission is to maintain security for Central Alliance internal territory. Armaments: 2 heavy anti-ship energy batteries; 1 dorsal, 1 ventral Like the powerful cutting beams used by the Shadows and Vorlons on Bab5. These are laser-sheathed beams of concentrated antimatter delivered against enemy targets. Their effects in atmosphere, in particular, can be devastating. 4 Heavy Mass Drivers 10-12 medium energy weapons Several dozen point-defense guns Several dozen drone fighters that are an extension of the PD system (intercept torpedoes, etc, incoming). Armor Shielding Powerful ELINT suites Tractor Beams Embarked Craft: ELINT 1: 1 Dauntless: $20 ELINT 1: 1 Dauntless: $20 Cutter: 1 ADM Chilkey: $25 Shuttle Group: 4 Mari Ati class shuttles (no combat value) TOTAL Compliment: $65 Carrier qualification: $130 Combat Power: $200 /Superheavy's worth Keriah-class Cruiser total: $330 Classification: Ultra-heavy ---- Tomarov-class Assault Cruiser: The Tomarov-class Assault Cruisers are Cruisers primarily due to their size; their armaments are not up to Cruiser standard for the Central Star Navy. The Tomarov-class is primarily designed to function as a delivery vessel for planetary assault troops, however, their extensive landing bay facilities can also provide support for numerous Combat Raptor Groups if needed. Armaments: 2 Medium Mass Drivers 20-24 medium energy weapons Several dozen point-defense guns Several dozen drone fighters that are an extension of the PD system (intercept torpedoes, etc, incoming). Armor Shielding Powerful ELINT suites Tractor Beams Embarked Craft: Assault Group 1: 4 Assault Landers = $80 Assault Group 2: 4 Assault Landers = $80 Shuttle Group: 4 Mari Ati class shuttles (no combat value) TOTAL Compliment: $160 Carrier qualification: $320 Troop Trans. qualification: $50 Combat Power: $80 /Medium's worth Keriah-class Cruiser total: $450 Classification: Superheavy ---- Sheakha-class guided missile Destroyers: The Sheakha-class Guided Missile Destroyers are medium-sized platforms intended to bring a variety of solid munitions of various types to a conflict, enhancing tactical and strategic flexibility. Solid munitions are typically semi-autonomous ordinance delivey vehicles (SAODVs) that provide use against both planetary and space targets, depending on the mission parameters. Rarely deployed alone, these are supporting vessls that enhance Central Alliance operations. Armaments: 2 medium anti-ship energy batteries; 1 dorsal, 1 ventral. These are laser-sheathed beams of concentrated antimatter delivered against enemy targets. Their effects in atmosphere, in particular, can be devastating. 8 Heavy Mass Drivers 10-12 medium energy weapons Several dozen point-defense guns Several dozen drone fighters that are an extension of the PD system (intercept torpedoes, etc, incoming). Armor Shielding Powerful ELINT suites Tractor Beams Torpedo Types: Explosive/"Hard Kill": Conventional High-Explosives/"Hex"; Variable-Yield Nuclear; Antimatter. Effect/"Soft Kill": EMP; EWAR Drone; Enhanced-Radiation. Submunitions Delivery: "Hammerhead" penetrators; Bio & Chemical; Space or Planetary Mines. Noncombat Support: Sensor Probes; Comms/Sensor Bouys; Decoys; Specialized Cargo Delivery. Embarked Craft: Cutter 1: 1 Corsair: $15 Cutter 2: 1 Corsair: $15 Shuttle Group: 4 Mari Ati class shuttles (no combat value) TOTAL Compliment: $30 Carrier qualification: $60 Combat Power: $140 Sheakha-class GM Destroyer Total: $200 Classification: Superheavy ---- Tirrex-class Destroyers: The Tirrex-class Destroyers are medium-class platforms intended for long-range, long-endurance patrols in Central Alliance space. Swift and agile craft, they are excellent stand-ins for full Cruisers when heavier ships are not available. The Tirrex-class emphasises energy weapon usage rather than solid munitions to cut down on logistical support in long-range operations. Armaments: 2 medium anti-ship energy batteries; 1 port wingtip, 1 starboard wingtip. These are laser-sheathed beams of concentrated antimatter delivered against enemy targets. Their effects in atmosphere, in particular, can be devastating. 4 Medium Mass Drivers 10-12 medium energy weapons Several dozen point-defense guns Several dozen drone fighters that are an extension of the PD system (intercept torpedoes, etc, incoming). Armor Shielding Powerful ELINT suites Tractor Beams Embarked Craft: Cutter 1: 1 Corsair: $15 Cutter 2: 1 Corsair: $15 Shuttle Group: 4 Mari Ati class shuttles (no combat value) TOTAL Compliment: $30 Carrier qualification: $60 Combat Power: $140 Tirrex-class Destroyer Total: $200 Classification: Superheavy ---- Kynda-class Frigate The Kynda-class frigate is a workhorse small-ship platform that fills a variety of roles in the Central Navy. They patrol shipping lanes and do welfare checks on isolated colonies, and track down suspicious vessels. The Kynda has proven to be an adaptable and reliable spaceframe that is easy on crew and maintenance. Its biggest drawback is the limited space aboard for crew comfort. Armaments: 2 Medium Mass Drivers 10-12 medium energy weapons Several dozen point-defense guns Several drone fighters that are an extension of the PD system (intercept torpedoes, etc, incoming). Armor Shielding Powerful ELINT suites Tractor Beams Embarked Craft: Shuttle group: 2 Mari Ati class shuttles (no combat value) Combat Power: $100 Classification: Heavy ---- Crossbow-class Escort Frigate: The Crossbow-class Frigate is an older platform with extensive facility to handle embarked craft. It was developed at a time when the "pocket carrier" concept was being used to enforce Central Alliance interests in far-flung Colonial sectors. The Crossbow-class was serving essentially as small-fleet tenders for earlier Raptor Groups. However, the Avenger family of deepspace combat vessels had sufficient range on their own, and the Crossbow was seen as increasingly redundant, especially as the Sheakha-class Destroyers were fielded that carried sufficient munitions and autonomous support vessels to do the job of two or three Crossbow''s. The ''Crossbow-class spaceframe has instead seen itself increasingly used as a minesweeping support vessel instead, using modified drones, heavy-lift shuttles, and Cutters to carry out minesweeping duties. As well as minesweeping, Crossbow''s are also being put to use as salvage vessels and clearing debris fields from combat areas. Its original role as "pocket carrier" has been abandoned by Central Navy doctrine. '''Armaments:' 4 Light Mass Drivers 8-10 medium energy weapons Several dozen point-defense guns Several drone fighters that are an extension of the PD system (intercept torpedoes, etc, incoming). Armor Shielding Powerful ELINT suites Tractor Beams Embarked Craft: Shuttle group: 2 Mari Ati class shuttles (no combat value). Deck space for additional vessels available; can house two Combat Raptor Groups or six heavy Shuttles. Combat Power: $100 Classification: Heavy ---- Serratos-class Torpedo Frigate: The Serratos-class Torpedo Frigate is a new and unproven platform in the Central Star Navy that is trying to enhance flexibility by adding frigate-sized "arsenal ships" like the Sheakha-class Destroyer. In low-intensity conflict zones, a frigate-sized vessel with a variety of munitions is expected to be cheaper to operate and sustain. Armaments: 6 Light Mass Drivers 8-10 medium energy weapons Several dozen point-defense guns Several drone fighters that are an extension of the PD system (intercept torpedoes, etc, incoming). Armor Shielding Powerful ELINT suites Tractor Beams Embarked Craft: Shuttle group: 2 Mari Ati class shuttles (no combat value) Combat Power: $100 Classification: Heavy ---- Archangel-class Command Frigate: The Archangel-class command frigate is a recent attempt by the Central Command to enhance combat flexibility and survivability of commanders in the field. The Archangel is a modified Kynda-class frame with a Masker stealth system integrate dinto its structure; it is to date the largest vessel that has been efficiently Masked by the Central Alliance. The Archangel is intended to be a primary command & control flagship for space fleets, with speed, agility, and stealth being key to survivability. Rather than meetings in planning rooms, planning is expected to be carried out by an advanced holoimaging system that is also part of the ship's commo suite. Unfortunately, the Admiralty is reluctant to adopt this new concept, finding that the Archangel, apart from Masking, offers nothing that a conventional Cruiser cannot do, with the trade-off of being far more cramped. However, due to its stealth capabilities, it is finding a useful niche in the Special Operations community for carrying out covert work. Armaments: 4 Light Mass Drivers 8-10 medium energy weapons Several dozen point-defense guns Several drone fighters that are an extension of the PD system (intercept torpedoes, etc, incoming). Armor Shielding Powerful ELINT suites Tractor Beams SPECIAL: Masker equipped. Embarked Craft: Shuttle group: 2 Mari Ati class shuttles (no combat value) Combat Power: $100 Classification: Heavy ---- Avenger: Armament: 2 heavy, fixed-forward-facing guns 1 fixed-forward torpedo tube with about 21 anti-ship torpedoes 2 point-defense turrets (1 ventral, 1 dorsal) Shielding, armor Crew about 4-8 depending on mission Consumables for up to 4 mos Fuel for up to 30,000 LY Hyperdrive "Masker" stealth system (ie, a cloaking device). Corsair: Same hull as above, but slower, with flared storage hull for use as a combat shuttle. Dauntless: Mostly the same as above, but loses the ventral PD turret and half the torpedoes for extensive ELINT suites. Admiral Chilkey class Cutter: 2 heavy, fixed-forward-facing guns 2 fixed-forward torpedo tube with about 30 anti-ship torpedoes 6 point-defense turrets (3 ventral, 3 dorsal) Heavier Shielding & armor Crew about 10-12 depending on mission Consumables for up to 8 mos Fuel for up to 50,000 LY Hyperdrive "Masker" stealth system (ie, a cloaking device). Dropship/Combat Shuttle: Similar to Cutter above but no torpedoes, crew only about 6, consumables for 1 month. Not intended for long-range use; just a landing craft. Category:[[Central Alliance]] Category:Central Army Category:Space Navy